


biological nom

by ritokki



Series: regret: the series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I hate myself, M/M, NOT vore, bacteria!mark, i hate my gc for bringing this into existence, im so sorry, im suffering, its 10pm why am i like this, johnny is here, just dont read it, phagocyte!hyuck, please, please dont read this, someone told me to put angst so, this is the worst thing ive ever done markhyuck and johnny im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: the tragic story of mark, a bacterial antigen, and donghyuck, a phagocyte.





	biological nom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my gc i hate all of you for making me write this but i hate myself the most.
> 
> enjoy.

Mark may be an antigen, but he was far from malicious. Quite the opposite, actually. He travelled from surface to surface, waiting for the day he too could fulfil his duties like his brothers and sisters before him. To a bacterial antigen such as him, time always passed slowly - it felt like years since he had last seen a multicellular organism of any sort, and he was beginning to lose hope. Without anything to sustain him, he would eventually die out, and the thought alone terrified him. Death terrified him. But he was strong, fast; hopefully fast enough to avoid the dreaded phagocytes. They were a savage creature, merciless as they chased after their prey.

Mark had no idea, that today it would be his turn.

There was a moment of hope when he saw Johnny, the tall lanky human with a (flagellums crossed) weak immune system. So, he took his chance and hopped inside, the air nudging him into the left nostril. It happened quickly. He dodged in and out, away from the mucus he knew would trap him and made his way down into the stomach. The acid burned, but he escaped just quick enough to avoid an anticlimactic death. And so, he was safe.

Or so he thought.

Out of nowhere, a looming shadow appeared. Immediately, Mark knew what it was. A phagocyte. So he ran, twisting and winding around other cells and bacteria, all the time far too aware of the imminent death that chased behind him. He knew it’s name, it wasn’t difficult to recognise this certain phagocyte - it was Donghyuck. An especially barbarous specimen that had earned a name in the bacterial community. He also knew that he couldn’t escape. Donghyuck was too fast, trained and refined, unlike him, fresh from mitosis. He thought of his brother, Jeno. 

And then, he felt it. The cytoplasm, ingesting him. He panicked, struggling and waggling his flagellum as fast as he could, but it was useless. He had been caught.

And then, it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry please yell at me
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ritokki)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
